Problem: On a beautiful afternoon, Michael rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of apples for $6.69 each and baskets of kiwis for $6.39 each. Michael decided to buy a basket of apples and a basket of kiwis because those were his favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Michael need to pay for his produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Michael needs to pay, we need to add the price of the apples and the price of the kiwis. Price of apples + price of kiwis = total price. ${6}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ Michael needs to pay $13.08.